This invention relates to a brassiere. More particularly, it relates to an improved brassiere having means for readily compensating for body movement, while at the same time maintaining the desired support and appearance of the breasts.
In the past, it has been realized that substantial independence of each cup of a brassiere to accommodate particular body movements is advantageous. However, this advantage has not previously been obtained because it is somewhat outweighed by problems which arise in support of the breasts and appearance when the cups are substantially independent. It has been known to restrict the independence of the cups by overlapping their adjacent lower corners and securing them together where they overlap, but then the independent movement of each cup is also restricted.
To solve this problem, the present invention provides a brassiere having cups which may move independently of each other, while still being somewhat restricted from substantially separating from each other to a degree which creates problems in extra support of the breasts or appearance.